Kits on a Mission
by Cinderleaf
Summary: Bluestar, Fireheart, Cinderpaw, Brightpaw, Graystripe, and Sandstorm are going on a rescue mission that leads them to the outskirts of the forest. But when lightning strikes ground, disaster follows closely behind, and Bluestar finds that the mission has just gotten much more difficult.


"Alright you five, let's get going. We ought to leave before it reaches Sun-High or we could very well be stuck in a mucky place for the night." Bluestar meowed to the five ThunderClan cats standing in front of her; Fireheart, Graystripe, Sandstorm and the newest apprentices Cinderpaw and Brightpaw. They were all about to leave on an ultra important rescue mission to save a ThunderClan warrior that had been kidnapped by a rogue syndicate.

'I'm so excited!" Cinderpaw exclaimed jumping up and down with her sister Brightpaw.

"I know." Brightpaw replied. "This is our first mission, I just can't wait. It's going to be the most awesome thing in the entire forest!" Brightpaw squeaked as she started running around the four older cats, Cinderpaw at her heels.

"Silence you two. To be on this mission you must behave properly and never let your guard down for even a second." Bluestar snapped, forcing the two apprentices to quiet down and mumble a quick apology to their leader.

Sandstorm rolled her eyes at the apprentices' behaviour. "No matter how hard I try I just cannot see why Bluestar would allow two young apprentices to accompany us on a mission that so obviously requires fully trained warriors. The two of them won't know how to handle themselves in a battle." Sandstorm murmured angrily under her breath.

"There's really no reason to be like that, little Miss. Negativity." Graystripe meowed flicking his tail over her shoulder, laughing at the pale ginger she-cat all the while.

"And this is my apprentice you are speaking of. Do you not trust the training I have given her so far?" Fireheart asked.

"Of coarse I trust the training you have given her so far Fireheart, it's just that this is dangerous and they could get hurt... And I am not that negative." Sandstorm replied her green eye twitching slightly in her anger at Graystripe.

"Sure you aren't, General Grumpy." Graystripe replied, taking no notice to Sandstorm's obvious glare.

Sandstorm's ear flicked in her rising anger; Graystripe was going to get it now. "If you're looking for a fight, Sir. Fluffs-a-lot; you've found it." Sandstorm hollered at him crouching down and flicking her tail in annoyance.

"Oh! That. Is. It. I have had enough! Bring it on. I'm ready for you, give me your best shot Miss. Rage." Graystripe screamed in retaliation falling into a similar stance.

"That's enough! you two are behaving like kits, you are supposed to be warriors. Stop this non-sense imedia-" Bluestar began before Cloudkit jumped in front of her and screamed excitedly at the quarreling cats.

"Shhhh! Cloudkit" Brightpaw hissed under her breath just loud enough so the whole Clan could have heard. "It's just getting to the good part."

Cinderpaw smiled and laughed. "Cat fight!" she screamed, to which Fireheart flicked his tail over her mouth and gave her a warning glance, to which she quieted down. But Fireheart himself couldn't help but smile and laugh along with his apprentice.

"I'll bet you a week of apprentice chores that Sandstorm will tear him to shreds." Brightpaw said to Cloudkit.

A smile crossed his face at that moment. "Your on! But Graystripe will be the one to win. I say he'll make Sandstorm cry." Cloudkit replied.

"No cat will be torn to shreds or crying. No bets will be made. And the two of you will behave yourselves." Sandstorm and Graystripe opened their mouths to say something but Bluestar continued before either of them could utter a word. "And I don't give one care in this forest if it was only meant to be friendly, this Clan will never fight among ourselves. Am I clear?"

"Yes Bluestar." the five of them replied in unison.

Cloudkit looked up at the assembled cats and sighed. "I don't get why I can't come with you." he whined.

Sandstorm groaned at the delay. "You're not an apprentice yet little one." Graystripe told him. "You will have plenty of times to go on missions when you're older."

Cloudkit still didn't seem very happy. "But I only have, like, a moon to go until I'm apprenticed." he meowed.

"It's a moon too soon I'm afraid." Fireheart told him.

Cloudkit shuffled his paws on the ground. "Okay, Fireheart. Bye you guys!" he called over his shoulder.

Brightpaw smiled. "I'll tell you all about it when we get back!" she called.

Bluestar smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now let's get going, it looks like a storm may be coming." she meowed before leading her patrol out of the camp and into the forest.

**Well how was chapter 1. I'll update with the next chapter soon. But until that time comes, read and review.**


End file.
